


Drabble #1: Hawkeye

by BluRoux



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluRoux/pseuds/BluRoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #1: Hawkeye

“NAT!”, Clint called, as he dove off the gunwale of the ship. Explosions had rocked the boat, and Nat had hit her head hard as she pitched over the side.

Clint’s strong arms pull him through the water as he searches for Natasha.

He spots her just at the moment where he has to start kicking for the surface to take another breath.

Sucking in a lungful of air, Clint turns and powers back down towards Natasha. He can see her struggling to hold her breath, disoriented, but still fighting to keep control, to stay conscious.

Snagging her hand, Clint pulls Natasha to him. He cradles the back of her head, and places his lips over hers, breathing his own air into her lungs, even as he kicks hard for the surface.


End file.
